an overwhelming love
by obsessedwGG
Summary: set in the end of season 5..final chapter is up.. my way of how the season shouldend between luke and lorelai
1. an unexpected wake up call

Lorelai sat contently at the diner's counter bugging Luke, of course! She sipped her coffee slowly taking in every last goodness. She looked up and noticed him smiling at her. Lorelai winked at him and grinned back. Her mind began to race, her breathing became heavy, and all of her guilt began to surface. She hadn't told Luke that she had seen Max yesterday, and the fact that he had kissed her. 'It wasn't a big deal, right? She didn't feel anything, she didn't kiss him back, and most of all she didn't want him. She **wanted** Luke.' Seconds later, her lips began to move and words poured out. At that very moment all she wanted to do was shove the words back in her mouth.

" Luke, I ran into Max yesterday while I was in Hartford. He was there …I was there and we were both there.. Together. We started talking about Rory and her life at Yale. He asked me how I was doing and stuff about my work, ya know just chitchat. Even though I hate chitchat I was just doing it to be nice. Because I can't be rude to someone who I almost married. Even though I didn't marry him. Anyway I'm getting off track. HE kissed me," she blurted out. Her hand slowly moved toward her quivering lips as she saw Luke's reaction. His eyes widened, and his smiled faded rapidly.

" You.. You ugh.. WHAT?" he stuttered out.

" We ran into each other. I was shocked. We were only talking for a few minutes and then he.. He kissed me. But it didn't mean anything. I didn't kiss him back. I pulled away as fast as I could and told him about you and then ran out," she protested.

His visage became cherry and she could see the anger beginning to surface. He turned to walk upstairs but quickly twisted back around to face her.

"Evidently, you didn't pull away fast enough," He said harshly. He continued on his path up the stairs.

Lorelai could feel the tears beginning to swell in the corner of her eyes. She released a heavy sigh and headed up to algid stairs. Both of their words replayed in lorelai's head as she continued to his apartment. When the door was in front of her, she took a deep breath and twisted the knob. She found Luke sitting on the couch with his elbows on his knees and his hands covering his face.

"Luke, I'm sorry. You know you mean everything to me. I didn't mean to hurt you." Her words were filled with sorrow.

Luke yelled, "Lorelai! That's just it even if you didn't mean it you still did it. I trusted you. I trusted you with everything! When you casually didn't tell me about Christopher and his frequent visit. Or when you helped him out. And what hurts me the most is I trusted you with my heart. When I said I was 'all in' I meant it!" He paced back and forth in front of lorelai's shocked body sitting on the couch.

"Luke.." she said dragging out his name.

"Don't lorelai. I don't wanna hear this shit anymore. I'm done." He mumbled even before she could finish her sentence. He began questioning himself jokingly. "How could I be so foolish to think that you wouldn't do something like this, and that you meant you were all in too? For god sake lorelai I know I'm not a man of many words but I opened up to you, ONLY YOU. I told you I've waited eight year, I took you to sniffy's tavern, I said I was all in, and I told you about my dad. I have never told anyone about my dad. Not even the woman I was married to!" he stormed down the flight of stairs and out the diner door scowling everyone who crossed his path. Lorelai quickly followed him not wanting to leave things the way they were. He stepped into the middle of the street as she exited the door.

She shouted, "Luke.. WAIT!" He stopped dead in his tracks but didn't turn to face her. Lorelai proceeded to get closer to him.

Her voice trembled as she spoke these words, "Luke, I lo.." she couldn't finish her sentence because Luke wasn't there. Lorelai's mind raced. 'Where is he? I just saw him where could he have gone?' In that shocked state she didn't comprehend. Still standing in the middle of the street she then realized, 'I let him slip away. I let the man I love slip away!'

The top half of lorelai's body quickly sprung from under the thin sheets. She was sweating and her heart pounded fiercely in her chest. Her thoughts wandered aimlessly inside her head. ' It was just a dream. Nothing happened between us, nothing happened to Luke, MY LUKE!' she tried to push the dream out of her mind but she couldn't. Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed Luke's number. It just kept ringing. She threw the phone on her bed and ran down the steps grapping a coat on her way out. It was late march and still a little chilly out. Her sock covered feet pounded the ground every so often as she headed for Luke's. When lorelai reached her destination she search her pockets franticly looking for her keys to the diner.

He had given her a set of keys to the diner and his apartment awhile back; he said only to use them for emergencies. She never listened. Lorelai then gave him a set to her house even though she didn't know what half the keys on the ring were used for.

She uttered, "HA" when she finally found the keys. She unlocked the door and proceeded running up to his apartment. She left the keys in the door down stairs so she pounded on the glass to wake Luke.

Luke awoke abruptly to a loud thumping noise. He looked over at the clock it read 2:57 a.m. He jumped out of bed affair something had happened. When he opened the door he was surprised to find lorelai's disheveled self. As soon as the door opened she jumped into his arms burying her face into his neck, which caused Luke to stumble a little. Tears poured from her eyes as Luke tired to calm her down and find out what happened. After a few minutes of standing in the entranceway letting lorelai cry on his shoulder he closed the door and walked her over to the couch. She wiped her eyes sniffling a few times. Luke tried reading her face but he could make out what was wrong, so he asked.

"Lorelai, what happened? Is everything all right? Is Rory okay?" he asked.

"Um, everything's fine. Rory is okay, and everything is fine. Its just..," she tried getting it out but was overwhelmed with tears. She calmed her self down and proceeded to tell Luke about the dream. She remembered everything so clearly, which shocked Luke a little bite.

When she was finished Luke said, "lorelai, it fine I'm here. And u didn't kiss anyone that I should know about right?"

She chuckled a little. Lorelai looked deep into his eyes and replied, "no Luke. The only person I ever wanna kiss is you."

He smiled and pressed his lips lightly against hers. He led her over to his bed, took off her coat and slipped her under the cover. He then hopped in on the other side and cuddled closely to lorelai's body.


	2. ch 2 mumbles, kisses and routines

Ch. 2 – mumbles, kisses, and routines 

Four out of the seven days a week lorelai awoke with a smile on her face. She knew that Luke's body was entangled with hers. Lorelai hated waking up but when she woke up in Luke's embrace she didn't mind at all. Luke would wake up early on days he had to open the diner. He would carefully get ready, trying not to wake lorelai. Some day he was successful others he wasn't. Right before he would leave he would kiss lorelai's face and leave her a note. Most of the notes were short and simple just telling her how much he would miss her during the day and how he would some day convert her to tea. This was the routine that they have fallen into, and had loved. Most nights were spent at lorelai's house but occasionally they would sleep at Luke's. When Rory was home Luke always felt a little awkward about the sleeping arrangements so he would let lorelai and Rory have mother/daughter time. Both Luke and lorelai were so comfortable with one another, like each one was a puzzle piece and when you put the together they fit perfectly. Granted they did have their differences but the feelings they shared ran deeper.

As Luke laid next to lorelai's sleeping body, he admired her beauty. She was still in a sleeping state but the alarm clock that went off ten minutes before woke her. Lorelai's eyes were shut but a smile began to stretch across her face. She could feel Luke's gaze. His body was side ways facing her probed on his left elbow and his hand holding his head. When he saw her grinning expression he bent down and covered her lips with his. She moaned, "mmm" through the kiss. As he pulled away, she pouted and whined.

He then whispered in her ear, "if you want more you're gonna have to open those beautiful blue eyes."

She growled and replied, "You're so mean to me!" She thought, ' that's not what I was saying last night.'

He smiled and thought, 'she wasn't saying that last night.'

Seconds later they both looked at each other remembering last night and started laughing hysterically.

She stretched her arms above her head and mumbled, "How did I know you were thinking that?"

He replied with a smile, " I could ask you the same thing, but then it would start that whole circle that you always make so I'm just gonna ignore your question and kiss you one last time before I have to go get ready for something called WORK. Something that's your not too familiar with!" With that last work he kissed her succulent lips. What started out as short, quick, soft kisses, shortly evolved into one long passionate kiss. Their mouths blend into one as their tongues swirled over one another's. When they reluctantly pulled away from each other, lorelai was on top of Luke, and the blanket that was covering them slide down pass their knees. Breathless lorelai laid her head upon his chest inhaling his wonderful scent.

She then muttered, "I could stay like this forever."


	3. preparations and heart felt memories

alright...i have forgotten to do this in all my other chs so here it is... i dont own the characters even though i wish i did!!...this is my first fanfic!! i'm gilmore girls crazed!! ..i love maddy shes my hero and my inspiration.. w/o whom i wont be writting! thanks maddy! please review!! i love writting it but its hard to know what people think if you dont review!!thanks!!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ch. 3 preparations and heart felt memories

It was May 25th, two days away from "THE BIG DAY". Well it was the big day for lorelai, her first one-year anniversary with a man. But not just any man, Luke. coffee Luke... the town Luke..Her best friend Luke..Extremely sexy Luke.. The great kisser/love maker Luke. She was so thrilled yet extremely nervous at the same time. Lorelai had been planning this extravaganza for weeks. She wanted every little detail to be perfect. She was going to have sookie cook the dinner and bring it to her house. Their anniversary fell on a Tuesday so she asked Caesar if he could open/close and run the diner that night and the day after. Not many people knew about it so hopefully Luke wouldn't find out. The only thing she didn't have was the perfect gift. Everything she had thought of wasn't good enough, or didn't fit him. Every time she thought about it she got butterflies in her stomach. Not just because it was their one-year anniversary but because she was finally going to tell Luke how she felt about him. She was going to say those three little magic words, and she couldn't wait.

Lorelai had been extremely busy with the inn and planning the secret anniversary night. Well that's what she told her self so she could avoid Luke. She knew if she saw him and he said anything about their anniversary that she would cave. So for the past week she had only seen him maybe 3 times and all 3 times she was so close to confessing.

Lorelai was in her office at the dragonfly doing paperwork when her phone began to ring. Without break her concentration she flip the phone open and put it to her ear without looking at the caller ID.

"hallllo" lorelai said sounding distracted.

"lorelai, its your mother" Emily said with confidence

"gahhhhhhh" lorelai muttered, mentally hating herself for not checking the caller ID.

"how nice lorelai. Thank you for ruining my eardrum and also letting me know that my own daughter who I gave birth to doesn't want to talk to me! And who hasn't even bothered to call in the last 2 weeks!"

"mum, god stop already.. I was ughh writing an really important letter and I ugh spelled something wrong.. hence the gahhh. Now mother, what is it that you need?"

" I don't need anything.. I was just wondering if you wanted to bring Luke to Friday night dinner?"

"Luke?.. my BOYFRIEND Luke.. the guy who you hate everything about.. the man dad took golfing and told him he was franchising his business…that Luke?"

" lorelai, don't be ridiculous. I told you we are extremely sorry about that. Your father and I were going through a rough patch and took it out on others" lorelai added, you could say that again before Emily disregarded it and moved on. Emily continued, " now lorelai, would it be possible to bring Luke with you and rory to dinner on Friday so we can re meet him.."

lorelai interrupted," you mean re re meet him?"

" lorelai what are you talking about"

"last time, mum, you said you wanted to re meet him so this time you want to re re meet him.. man mom way to backtrack your words.. I think your slacking Emily Gilmore." Lorelai said mockingly.

"whatever you say lorelai. So can your father and I re re meet Luke on Friday?'

"umm. I'm not sure mom.. I'm gonna have to ask him"

Emily shouted, " what? You mean we went through this whole re re meet him thing just for you to say you're not sure?"

"well mum, if you got it right the first time.."

"LORELAI!!"

"calm down mom .. I'll ask him and call you back later today.. bye!"

Lorelai hung up the phone satisfied knowing that she had bugged Emily Gilmore, one thing she loved to do. Then reality hit her. She was going to have to see Luke for more then five minutes. She thought, ' ahhhh .. I cant do it ..maybe rory will ask him..nah shes at school…OHH sookie!.' Lorelai went running to the kitchen. She flew through the swinging door knocking over a plate dereck was carrying.

"oohhh, sorry dereck.. where's sookie"

"she's the one cooking…"

" right right…. SOOKIE!"

"what's up sweetie?"

" umm can u do me a HUGE favor..and ask Luke if he will go to Friday night dinner at the Gilmore house…?" lorelai asked questioningly.

"lorelai, whats this all about?"

"well since I've been planning our little shin dig.. I cant see Luke because if I see him.. then he'll ask me about our anniversary and then I'll tell him everything because I can't keep a secret .. and he'll know and I'll be upset..but the reason I have to see him is Richard and Emily want to re re meet him this Friday.."

"lorelai, I think you should ask him yourself. You can do it just stay away from the whole anniversary topic and make it snappy. Now go!"

"Wow sookie you're being really forceful..Wouldn't want to work in your kitchen" lorelai said over her shoulder exiting the kitchen.

As lorelai headed for the diner, she went over in her head what she was going to say. Then she realized she didn't need words. When she reached the diner should stood outside the window. Lorelai gazed in the window, her eyes landed on Luke. He was wiping down the counter, as he looked up he saw lorelai outside. Their eyes caught one another's, he smiled and all of lorelai's worries disappeared. She continued in the diner toward Luke. But she walked past him toward the storage room and gestured with her head for him to follow.

Luke followed her to the storage room and as he closed the door he asked, " lorelai what's this…" he was interrupted by lorelai's lips on his. As she kissed him she pushed him slightly against the door. Her left hand found its way to it usual spot, on Luke's cheek. Her other handed snaked around his neck as she deepen the kiss. At first Luke was taken back by lorelai's actions but he quickly respond by placing his hands on her ass and bringing her closer to him. When they finally pulled and apart he said " …about?" finishing his sentence.

She stared into his eyes, still in the same position¸ " I just um, missed you. I haven't seen you that much these last couple of weeks and I'm sorry about that. See what you do to me? You bring out the aggressive, dirty, erotic lorelai," she whispered. Luke laughed and pressed his lips lightly against hers. She smiled as she broke away from his lips. "And I .." she mumbled kissing him between almost every word. "..wanted ..to ..know... if you .. will come..to Friday night ..dinner..at ..my parents.."

He lightly pushed her back, " ughh geez, lorelai. I knew there was another reason for this spontaneity. You know how last time went." He said walking to the other side of the room.

"I know. Its just my mom called me up and she caught me off guard. I tried getting out of it. Please Luke, I just want things to go right this time. Pretty please with coffee beans on top!" she pouted her lips and sauntered over to him. When she stood in front of him, she uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on her hips. She slipped her arms around his neck making her face only inches from his. She whispered softly with a big smile on her face," I totally make it up to you." Lorelai then placed her lips on top of his ever so gently.

"finnne" Luke said dragging the word out.

"thanks hon"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The day lorelai had been preparing for had finally arrived and she was a wreck. She had cleaned most of the house, which even she couldn't believe. It was 3 already. Sookie was bringing the food over at five and she had told Luke to come over at 6: 30. She had explained to Luke that they were going to a nice restaurant so he should dress nicely. She was headed upstairs when the phone rang. She quickly raced down the steps and answered it.

" helllllllo"

"mom it me"

" hey kiddo what's up?"

" nothing much. Just wanted to call and wish you a happy anniversary!" rory said excitedly

"aww hon that's sweet. But I'm so nervous!"

"don't be mom. This is great! But just think Luke's probably just as nervous."

"Well that doesn't help. Now I'm nervous for him to! I got to go sweetie. Thanks again, love ya bye."

Lorelai then headed back upstairs to get herself ready for the night to come.

Luke was extremely nervous just as Rory predicted. He left work early letting Caesar take over. It was 6:15 and he was all ready and dress in his apartment. He was wearing black slacks and a deep blue shirt. He hair was comb and his face was shaved. Luke paced back and forth between the bed and the couch holding a long slim velvet box. He didn't understand why he was so nervous. It was just like every other time they went out. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Luke opened the box and revealed a gold necklace. Lying in the middle of the necklace was a big diamond incrusted heart. It was pulchritudinous and antique looking. His father gave it to him before he died. He had given it to Luke's mother on their one-year anniversary. When his father gave it to him he said, " wait. I know who ever you give it to will be special but this symbolized so much I don't want you to give your heart away to the wrong person. Make sure you feel it with every possible part of your heart and soul. I trust that you'll know who that one person for you is." As Luke sat on his bed he remember the wise words of his father. A single tear ran down Luke's face. He quickly wiped it away just like a typical man not wanting his pride to be destroyed. He sure did feel it with every part of his heart and soul. He knew eight years ago that lorelai was the one for him. He put his jacket on and placed the box in his pocket and processed to lorelai's house.

When he arrived there the house was dark. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. After a few knocks and no lorelai he tried the knob. It was opened. He pushed the door and was stunned to at what he had saw.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

so what do u think... i had to cut it short b.c it was getting to long .. i'll update soon

up next : celebrations and strip tees!!


	4. celebrations and strip tees

thanks for the reviews i love them...keep um coming.. MADDY.. KAT ERIN.. LOVE YA ALL ..my heros!..i was extremely upset writing the ending of this ch b.c i heard about the previews for the upcoming gilmore girls..let me know what ya think.. this is my fav ch so far..MADDY READ IT 1ST AND TOLd ME SHE LOVED IT SOO.. LET ME KNOW.. umm some of the lines are from songs..most of them will be in later chs..but if you can tell me the song u score extra points in my book!!!! ohh and where there is these thing ' ' its a thought or whats going on in there head ..!!!

**Ch.4 celebrations and strip tees**

Lorelai was upstairs in her room when she heard Luke knock on the door. She grinned to herself and then became extremely nervous. This was it. There was no turning back. She took one last look in the mirror. Her hair fell softly on her shoulders. It was curly and dark just how Luke liked it. She had little makeup on but looked gorgeous. Her eyes slowly ran down her body. Lorelai was wearing a deep blue dress, which accentuated her figure nicely. It had a low cut neckline and end just below her knees. There were little ruffles and diamond like gems at the bottom, which made her feel like a princess. When she heard Luke open the door her daze was broken. She walked over to her bed and waited for her time to come.

As Luke opened the door he was a little frightened. Usually when Luke was about to knock on the door lorelai would open it and tackle him or jump on him. There were only a couple times that he actually knocked on her door when they were going out. One time being when he found out about her socks in the oven, which still freaked him out a little. He stepped in the door and his mouth fell opened. He had never seen anything so incredible. There had to be over 200 candles flickering in the darkness throughout the living room and into the kitchen. He walked into the living room and called her name, no answer. He was still in a stunned state when he turned around and found an trail of post its on the floor. He laughed as he remembered the last time she did this when Kirk installed an alarm system.

He followed them into the kitchen when he found one with a note on it. It read. " Hey my lukey. Sorry if I scared ya with the not answering the door thing. But I wanted to do something special for you and for us. Move on to the next post it." He put it down and followed the arrows to the next post it. This one said, " so I see you're getting good at the game huh?…happy anniversary by the way.. Hope you enjoy tonight! Dinner is made.. NOT by me and I know what your thinking 'thank god' real funny. Sookie made it. Don't worry about the diner I took care of it you're staying the night and all of tomorrow whether you like it or not. Now take you sit at the table and be patient.. I'll be there soon." He laughed at the dinner part because that was exactly what he was thinking.

The table was nicely arranged. There were two plates opposite of one another and two long candles in the middle. He was glad to see there was no Charlie's angel's plate but they were replaced with simple glass plates. Luke sat down and found another post it. It read, " Look on the fridge". He put it down and turned his head toward the refrigerator. It was completely filled with pictures of them together, some even before they were a couple. There wasn't one spot of empty refrigerator to be found. He smiled and as he looked at the pictures remembering every single one of those moments. He heard a cough and twisted his head toward the entryway of the kitchen. There stood lorelai grinning flirtatiously at him.

His mouth opened a little and his eyes widened. She looked unbelievable. She leaned against the doorway. He walked over to her and stood before her, his eyes traveled slowly down her body and then back up.

He finally spoke in a hoarse voice, " lorelai. You look..Um absolute breathtaking as you can see." She giggled at his comment and kissed him tenderly.

Lorelai pulled back and said, " you don't look half bad yourself! ….Happy Anniversary!"

"lorelai, you didn't have to do all of this.." he was stopped by lorelai's index finger on his lips.

"I didn't have to. I wanted to. You mean the world to me, Luke. I lo..i wanted to surprise you for a change. So I have the whole night planned out." She stumbled over her words. 'What the hell why can't I say it. I feel it!' she told herself. She was thinking deeply and didn't realize it until Luke lifted her chin, bringing her eyes up to his.

He looked into her eyes and whispered, "thank you and happy anniversary. I love everything, but I just want you to know you don't have to do all this to surprise me or treat me. You surprise me everyday. All I need and want is you." When he finish he saw that lorelai had a single tear running down her face. He brushed it away with his thumb. He bent down and kissed her hard on the lips, physically telling her that he had meant every word he had just said. When he pulled back she said, "let's eat!"

During dinner both were a little nervous, for no good reason. Lorelai keep looking at Luke to make sure he was having a good time; Luke noticed it after about the 3rd time. Each feeling as if they were on their first date again. After some time passed they became more comfortable and felt foolish for acting weird in the beginning. They continued their light conversation joking around a little bit about different things, Kirk being one of them. After dinner lorelai got up to wash the dishes and Luke cleaned up a little. After he was done he walked over behind lorelai and wrapped his strong arm around her waist. He kisses the back of her neck lightly through her hair. Her eyes closed and she let the dishes fall back into the soapy water.

"thank you, lorelai… tonight was great" Luke said genuinely.

"well lucky for you its not over. I picked up some movies and I still have to give you your presents!" she replied excitedly.

"you didn't have to do that… what movies did you get?"

"well I was kinda on a theme so I got.. say anything, the bodyguard, and hard bodies since last time you fell asleep. I still don't know how you can fall asleep during a classic.! I got say anything because I haven't seen it in a while and the body guard 'cause it has such great mocking capability!" she turned around in his arms. Their faces now extremely close. She said just above whisper, " there's a change of clothes for you on my bed you can go first I'll get the movie set up.." she didn't kiss him this time. She released herself from his embrace and walked toward the living room leaving him wanting more. She was always so good at that. Luke headed upstairs and lorelai strolled over toward the TV.

Since Luke and lorelai have been dating for a year their things we mixed between both houses. They each had the necessities at each place but little things were always left. There were some socks, pants and flannels at lorelai's house and plenty of shoes and clothes of lorelai's in Luke's apartment. Lorelai had always kept a few of Luke's flannels for herself. When they wouldn't have 'sleepovers' she would wear it just to smell like him.

When Luke walked downstairs about five minutes later, lorelai had a display of junk food spread across the coffee table.

He laughed remembering every time they would watch a movie she would do the same things. She would repeat the rules to him, have enormous amounts of junk food, try to get him to eat some and then talk the whole time during the movie. But even if they did the same thing, it was always different, **she** would always surprise him. These are things that he loved about her. 'Wait, did he just admit that he loved her?' wow! It was always in the back of his head but he never thought it would come up out of the blue.

Luke was now standing in front on lorelai not even realizing it. He had a blank look on his face that worried lorelai.

" Luke…Luke…Luke!.." the third time she said his name he snapped out of it.

"umm..yeah?" he said looking at her

"what's wrong?"

"nothing.. just thinking ..about .. how lucky I am to have you" Luke said trying to brush it off with a cheesy smile.

"alright well everything's ready take a sit.." lorelai said as she sat down patting the sit.

"aren't you gonna get changed?"

"Umm later I got the cushions in a perfect mush position. Plus I'm comfy right next to you" she said looking up at him.

Then the movie started. They were cuddled nicely together. Lorelai's head was on his shoulder and her one arm was draped over his stomach. Luke's arm was behind her head and the other was laced through hers on his stomach.

Half way through the second movie lorelai got up and went to go change. Breaking rule number four which Luke tortured her about later. About 15 minutes later lorelai lightly tiptoed down the stairs trying not to break Luke's concentration on the movie. She went into the hallway closet to find her coat. Out of her coat pocket she pulled out a nicely wrapped square box with a big bow on it. Her stomach was in knots and goose bumps covered her body. She walked back into the living room and paused the movie. Then she stood right in front on Luke's sitting body. His eyes wandered up her body. She was now was black lingerie. It was little black teddies with baby blue poke a dots. The top was low cut and spaghetti straps. With her hands behind her back she slowly crawled on top of Luke. Lorelai placed on knee on either side of Luke's thighs. Luke began to talk but lorelai silenced him with a kiss.

"well, I have three presents for you. Not all of them are objects so don't start worrying that I'm gonna give you more gifts then you give me. The first one is this.." she handed him the box which was hidden behind her back. He opened and saw a beautiful antique pocket watch. He had told her at an earlier date that his father had had a pocket watch and he had always wanted one. His mouth feel opened and his heart melted. ' she remembered.. how does she always know how to make me break down?'

" lorelai its..this is..i'm speechless. I love it. How did you remember? Thank you. God thank you so much" he said as he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"well I know how much the boat meant to you so when you told me about the pocket watch I was on a search. Luke.." she lifted his chin because he was staring at the watch. Her face was so close he could see the laughing wrinkles at the corner of her eyes.

She looked deep into his eyes, " Luke i..am.. in.. love with..YOU.." she said slowly making sure he heard her loud and clear.

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Luke's eyes widen and a grin beginning to form on his lips. "wha..ugh..um…did you just say you love me?" he asked making sure he wasn't hearing things.

"I did. I love you, Luke. I loved you for awhile. I was just to scare and selfish to tell you. But now I was wanna scream it. I want everyone to know that I LOVE LUCAS DANES!!' she said loudly to get her point acrossed.

"I love you too!" he said before he covered her lips with his.

When the pulled away from one another they both had huge smiles spread acrossed their faces. "hey Luke, remember whenever it was when you told me you always wanted your own strip tees movie?. well I'm gonna give you one. And no questions about it mister this is my third gift to you." Lorelai said as she started to unzip her top. She sung, " Bur chic a bur bur…" as she slowly removed her clothes. When she finally got her top off after teasing Luke for a while, she swung it around her head and then flung it acrossed to room. So had totally forgot that all the candles were lit but it didn't matter the clothing landing it on the floor. She stood up still with her legs on either side of Luke. Lorelai continued her strip tees for another 5 minute until she was completely naked in front of Luke. He couldn't stop laughing, not only because this was one of the most unbelievable things lorelai has ever done but also because it was funny as hell. When she was finished Luke took her in his arms and carried her up the steps to her room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning lorelai woke up and noticed Luke's spot was empty. She looked at the clock, 10:17. 'God I told him he was staying all of today. He never listens.' She said to herself as she got out of bed, made her way to the closet to get her robe and walked downstairs. When she walked downstairs a wonderful scent immediately filled her nose. As she entered the kitchen the first thing she saw was Luke standing shirtless in front of her stove. When she looked around the room she saw every breakfast food possible. Eggs, pancakes, waffles, sausages, French toast COFFEE, everything imaginable. She looked and Luke and thanked him with a kiss. Before the sat down to breakfast Luke walked over to Luke and handed her a long velvet box. " I didn't get to give you your present last night.. open it" with that she opened the the box and reviled Luke's mothers necklace. Her fingers traced it lightly as her breathing became heavy.

"Luke this is …amazing"

"it was my mother's" he then told her the whole story about his dad and the necklaces meaning. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes as he ended.

" Luke I love you so much" she mumbled as she pressed her lips against his. "thank you.. for everything…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-

please review.. not sure whats up next just going with the flow!!


	5. a spiral out from her reaction

hey all.. sorry i haven't updated in a while school is crazy right now.. im not sure when ill be able to update next but ill update faster with more reviews!! thanks again....this chapters a little short but its got some drama! woot woot... and its kindaa cilff hanger just dont kill me .. i promise with good reviews ill update quick!!

**Ch 5. A spiral out from her reaction**

It was Thursday already in the town of Stars Hollow. Lorelai and Luke were both thrilled that their anniversary had gone over without a hitch. They spent the day after their anniversary staying in bed, cuddling, laughing, kissing, making love several times, and just enjoying one another's company. It was three in the after noon and lorelai was running around the inn preparing for a large load of guests. Her phone started to ring in her pocket. She quickly flipped it opened hoping it was Luke. Boy was she wrong.

"Candi's _sex_ hotline how may I be of SERVICE?" lorelai asked in a seductive voice.

"Seriously lorelai is that how you answer your phone because that is just plain crude" Emily muttered loudly into the receiver.

Lorelai's face went blank. "ugh.. sorry mom. I thought..you were ugh…rory!"

"well lorelai that's just lovely. Anyway I was just ringing to remind you about tomorrow's dinner."

"RATS! Um you see mom I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it"

"WHAT?! Why not?"

Well Friday nights are always a big hit. Lets see I have bob scheduled at 6. Then jimmy is at 6:30 and he always takes a realllly long time if you know what I mean. And then I'm booked solid until the next morning…" As lorelai continued Emily was completely confused. Finally Emily realized what lorelai was rambling about.

"My god lorelai that is absolutely absurd. I cannot believe you would say those disgusting things. It's completely degrading to women.."

"MOM.. stop.. calm down I was kidding god! Moving on, yes mother Luke, Rory and I will be there. I'll see you tomorrow goodbye." she said as she flipped the phone closed.

Lorelai let out a loud "gahh" and then continued to walk to the inn's porch. As she exited the door a smile appeared on her face as she remembered that she was standing in the very spot where her and Luke shared their first kiss. A couple of minute into he daze she heard a door slam. When she looked up Luke was walking toward her.

"Reminiscing I suppose?" Luke asked as he climbed the stairs and stood in front of her. She wrapped her arms around he neck bringing his body extremely close to hers.

She then spoke, " maybe!"

He leaned in and kissed her firm on the lips. When their lips broke away from one another's she mumbled in a high pitched voice" ok I was but that's only because I can't keep my big strong boyfriend off my mind."

"Why did I have to say something" he asked himself.

She began to giggle, "what it's true!"

Grinning sheepishly he uttered, "I love you."

Chills raced through her body as her face went blank and her heart started to beat rapidly. With the sight of her reaction Luke's face became worried.

"Lorelai what's wrong?" Luke asked lower his head so he was eye level with her.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. You know what I'm better then fine I'm great. But I ugh got to get back to ugh work." She said nervously as she started to back away.

He grabbed he wrist "no lorelai. Tell me what's really going on."

"Nothing's wrong Luke I just have to get back to work" she said harsher then expected.

"Lorelai, come on. I know something's wrong. Why won't you tell me?"

She started to walk into the inn and he followed. She turned around abruptly causing him to have to stop suddenly.

"Luke please we can talk about this later, in private. I have to get back to work. I'll see you later" she kissed him lightly on the lips and then turned back around and continued walking.

He called out to her and she stopped, " ohhhh. I get it now lorelai. Man I must seem really dense huh? We can only say 'I love you' when you worked up enough courage to say it first, right? When you said it over and over again in your head or in the mirror or to Rory. But if I say it out of the blue because I WANT to, you freak. Or is it because I said it in public? You don't want anyone else to know that we love each? Or was the 'I love you' a gift and you really didn't mean it? Come on lorelai I'm dying to know" he said extremely loud and unsympathetic.

As lorelai stood there with her back towards Luke and most of the inn now staring at her she felt her eyes burn with tears. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks as Luke's word cut her heart in shreds. She slowly turned to face Luke. All eyes were on her. She looked Luke straight in the eye and nodded.

"I **_cannot_** believe you. That you would think that low of me. Look at me Luke. You said you would never hurt me and I believed you. Well not only did you just break my heart but you broke your promise."

" I didn't do it to you, you _did it to yourself_!" he said as he turned to walk away.

"**Go to hell!" **she screamed

"Right back at ya!" he responded as he exited the inn.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

so?? what did you think???


	6. explainationsmaybe?

hey all.. thank you for all your wonderful reviews i love it.. and i promised to update soon so here it is...i wrote this chapter at like 1 in the morning when i was on my ''guys suck'' streak! lol.. um well its definitely a little dramatic i think.. i was like screaming at myself lol!... thanks again and review this ch.. tell me what u think! lots a love lindsey

**Ch 6: explainations..maybe?**

Lorelai just stood there for what felt like forever after he had stormed out. Her eyes were closed and her head was facing the ground. She was frozen. It felt like everything was whipping around her and she just stood there frozen in time. Lorelai couldn't think, all she could hear was her heart pounding through her chest and her heavy breathing in her ears. She was finally broken from her daze by sookie's arms around her neck.

"aww lorelai it will be alright. You both said stuff you didn't mean right? Plus you guys have been through a lot you can get through this." Sookie said trying to make lorelai feel better, which it didn't. It just made her think of all their other arguments.

"yeah..um ..sure..i'm gonna go home," lorelai said looking around at everyone who was staring at her. "Plus everyone enjoy your stay I'll see you all tomorrow" she mumbled trying to sound like she was all right.

"alright sweetie.. I take you home"

"no sookie its alright I'll just walk. I need to think for a while"

"ok well call me if you need anything and I mean anything"

Lorelai made it home not even knowing how she got there or anything. She was totally out of it. Her mind was racing but yet somehow it was blank. Lorelai walked through the door and quickly glanced over at the answering machine, no messages. She made her way up the steps and into her room. Lorelai plopped on her bed and fell in to a feelingless coma of sleep. She just laid there. No blanks on, still dressed in the same clothes so went to work in, her body half on the bed half off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Luke left the inn with a head full of thoughts and a heart full of emotion. He got into his truck and just drove. He couldn't focus on anything. His thoughts just raced through his head. Lorelai's face, the tears that were gliding down her face rapidly, her words that cut his heart in pieces, and the fact that he had hurt her just as bad. The emotions were just too overwhelming he couldn't take it so he stopped the car. He put his head on the steering wheel and rested there for a few minutes. When he looked up his heart sink again. He was in the parking lot of Sniffy's Tavern.

' I spent over 3 hours driving around and end up here. GOD! Can I just not think of her for a few minutes?' he thought to himself. Suddenly his cell phone rang in his pant's pocket.

He answered it cautiously, "hello?.. uh huh,..uh huh,..oh my god!.. I'll be there in a few hours I promise. Bye." He closed the phone, put the car in gear and headed for the place he had to go.

Before he hadn't noticed that it was raining, but now it was pouring. The rain crashed loudly against the metal exterior of his car. The thunder boomed in the background and the lighting bolted on the earth that surrounded him. After about thirty minutes of driving he found lorelai's house dark and what seemed empty. He ran up to the door through the pouring rain and banged on he door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Still laying in the same spot lorelai began to hear a pounding noise. She thought it was her head and soon after realized someone was at the door. Lorelai groaned and lifted her body off the bed and made her way slowly down the stairs. She opened the door to find Luke soaking wet. He was dripping from head to toe. Lorelai's her was a mess and clothes were slightly twisted. All of the color rushed from her face as she saw Luke standing there. Lorelai inhaled sharply and sniffed a little.

"umm ugh..wha ..what are you doing here?" she asked just barely getting it out.

"I just wanted to tell you something"

"um ok come in"

"no I'm fine. I just wanted to let you know that I have to leave for a little bit." He said looking everywhere except her eyes.

"no Luke, you can't do that. I mean it wasn't… I didn't.." she began to cry as the words lodged her throat.

"I can't lorelai. I have to leave. I just wanted you to know so you didn't find out a different way. A way mixed up with rumors and filled with lies." He turned to leave walking down a few steps. Suddenly he turned to faced once again a crying lorelai. " I .. I'm sorry. For everything." He stood there a few seconds in the pouring rain. Lighting struck and both of them jumped.

She stepped further out on the porch and he turned to leave. She went to say something but Luke beat her to it. Still walking slowly to his car getting pounded by the rain, "I can't do this now lorelai. Me leaving right now is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Please. I'll explain later."

He was getting further and further away she had to do something. She yelled over the rain "NO LUKE! You can't do this. I'm sorry." She began to run down the steps as he got into his truck. She was hysterically crying now. She chasing after his reversing car. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" she screamed over and over louder every time. His car left her driveway, and she fell to her knees. Lorelai was soaked to the bone but she didn't even notice. The only thing she knew was, Luke had left her. " I love you!" she said just above a whisper.

x-x-x-x-x

do u hate ?? plus be a no... ill update soon..but u probably wont knwo y he left until 2 more chapters somethign liek that...sorry i had to hook u lol!!


	7. picking up the pieces of broken hearts

hey!! thanks for all the reviews and i'm sorry i havent updated in a while .. midterms just finished and i was studying like crazy..any way heres ch 7.. i dont know.. let me know what u think cuz this was actually the hardest chapter to write i had to really push myself to do it. i've been in my GG funk so that could have been why.. so let me know ..read and REVIEW!! please please please!!!

****

****

****

**Ch. 7: picking up the pieces of a broken heart**

Sunday's in star's hollow were usually the days to relax, but for lorelai she had no knowledge of the day, or the time, or the last time she showered. Three days had passed since Luke left, and lorelai was basically lifeless. After Luke's truck pulled out of the driveway lorelai knelt on the ground crying for a half an hour. She finally realized that it was raining and she was crying on her front lawn. So she lifted her body and dragged herself into her house. As she walked up the steps to her bedroom she peeled off her drenched clothes one by one leaving them where she flung them. Doing so she remembered one of her anniversary gifts to Luke and began to sob more. Slowly she slipped under her warm comforter and cried herself to sleep.

Lorelai's days were spent in her bed either sleeping or staring at the ceiling, and nights were spent wallowing and reaching for Luke on his side of the bed. She had tried many of times to get out of bed and go to work, but when she would start to get dressed her mind wondered off and she found herself crying again. She didn't want to be the girl whose life fell to pieces every time a guy walked in and out of her life. But this time was different. It was Luke, her rock, her post, and her love. She did everything possible to avoid everyone in the town of star's hollow. Evidently the news had spread because babette had seen most of what had happened. Everyone was worried about both Luke and lorelai. She hadn't left the house in 3 days and he had been seen in 3 days. Lorelai's phone rang for the 57th time this morning. She decided she was going to have to eventually tell someone.

"hello" lorelai answered the phone harshly.

"hey mom"

"how are ya kid?"

"I'm good, school is crazy I have finals all this week and I've been studying like a manic. How are you" rory said sounding concerned but not too pushy.

"how did you find out?" lorelai questioned

"sookie called me earlier. She said she called you like a zillion times and you never answered, and when she went to our house you didn't come to the door but that she left food on the step. Plus I was a little worried when you never called my back the other day."

"yeah I got sookies food, and her phone calls and everyone else's. Sorry I didn't call ya Hon, I'm not in the best of moods." Lorelai mumbled sarcastically.

"mom, what happened? Are you alright? "

"I don't wanna talk about it." Lorelai said stalwartly

"come on, mom, you have to talk to someone, and I rather it be me then some stranger that you freak out on in the street" rory said trying to lighten lorelai up.

"Well the only person I wanna talk to left me!" she yelled louder then expected and then snifled

"aw mom.. I'm coming home"

"no rory you have to study and get those good grade. Its okay I'll be fine."

"I'm coming home only for a while, but I'll be there in an hour and I'll stay the night if you want, and if you don't want me to I'll leave, but either way I'm coming home."

"fine see ya in an hour kid, drive safe" lorelai said as she hung up the phone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Luke wasn't much better then lorelai. His head was full thoughts and dread and his heart was full of hurt. He had reached his destination a little while after he had left lorelai. The whole ride he had almost turned around a total of 14 times. But he just couldn't do it, he knew he had to go but yet he should have farther explained it to lorelai. But it was going to be ok he would be back in star's hollow in a couple of days.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rory arrived just as she had said, an hour later. When she walked into the house she went straight to her moms room knowing where she had spent the last couple of days. Walking past the living room and the kitchen, Rory saw what her mom was living in. it was much worse then just clothes and papers all over the place. There were dirty clothes, dishes, tissues, and even lorelai's wet clothes covering most of the furniture and floor. She entered lorelai's room and saw her mother sprawled acrossed her bed. She wasn't sure if she was sleeping, but her hair was a mess and her eyes were swollen for the intensity of crying. Rory sat on her bed and watched her mom. She wanted nothing more then to kill Luke for hurting her mom, but she didn't know the whole story so she tried to stay calm.

"hey mom, I'm here" rory said shaking lorelai lightly.

"hey babe" lorelai sat up and kissed rory

"mom…" rory went to speak but began to cry. ''…I can't …stand seeing you like this.. you're hurting and I need to do something.. what can I do?"

"aww hon.." lorelai said now crying herself ".. I'm gonna be fine. He said he would come back and explain and I believe him. I have to, I love him"

"tell me what happened"

So lorelai told her everything from their anniversary but she left out all the dirty parts of that night. She explained how she didn't understand why Luke got upset at the inn. She even told her the hateful words he said to her, but farther clarified it was out of rage. Rory took in everything and understood both sides.

The rest of the night the girls had deep conversations and watched old movies. They talked about everything from what lorelai really felt to rory and school. It was like old times again.

"hey hon" lorelai asked

"yeah"

"stay.. tonight ..with me…I need you here babe"

"anything.. because if I say no you're just gonna pull that 'I birthed you for 28 hours' bull" rory mumbled

lorelai pulled back her covered and invited Rory in. " Thanks kid, and it was more like 177 hours so you still have a lot of making up to do." Lorelai said sarcastically.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When lorelai woke up the next morning her bed was empty. She saw a note on her nightstand, it read "morning mom! I had to leave early so I could go home and get ready for my classes, but there is breakfast downstairs. So you better eat. And I'll be back later and by that time I want you up showered, dressed and starting to clean up this mess. Please mom, just do something, get out of bed you'll feel better. Oh, AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE check your messages!" And with that lorelai listened, she actually felt really better. Venting helped a lot

By 3 o clock lorelai was showered dressed fed and was almost finished cleaning up her mess. She looked over at the blinking light on the answering machine. She was nervous and not sure why. 'What if he called, what would he have said..' She sat down and listened to her messages. Four were from rory, 10 from sookie and 2 from her mother and plenty more from the rest of town. 'shit MOM' She quickly picked up the phone and dialed the dreaded number.

"Gilmore residence" eilsa the maid answered

"hi, I'm looking for Emily" lorelai said her voice was weak and shaky

"one moment please" a few minutes later Emily got on the phone.

"hello" Emily said bitterly

"hey mom"

"oh. Its lorelai my daughter who doesn't bother to call my back."

"please mom I can explain" lorelai said beggingly.

"are you hurt"

"no"

"are you sick"

"no"

"Then what is it lorelai? Why didn't you have the decency to call and tell me you couldn't make it to Friday night dinner? What's the reason why you couldn't make it but rory could?" she said get louder and louder with every question.

"mom please. I just called to say I'm sorry. I don't wanna get into this now."

"NO.. what lorelai? Was it the diner man? Did he need extra help? Did you two break up? Come lorelai I wanna know"

"He had to take care of some business ok mom. He had to go and I wasn't up for a 'family dinner' now I have to go"

"Wait lorelai.." Emily said softer. " Are you alright? I mean I sorry about that. I was just really worried. … Do… you want to go shopping? I can buy you some new clothes?"

Lorelai laughed knowing this was her mom's way of showing she cared, "no mom, but thank you. I'll be all right and I'll see you Friday. Thank you again."

Lorelai hung up the phone not sure of her feelings once again. She walked into the kitchen anticipating cleaning it up. As soon as she walked in she saw her book. It was more of a journal but not really. Just a place where she wrote her thoughts and feelings, no one besides her had ever seen it. She sat at the table and began to look at it starting from the beginning. She had started to write in it ever since she began to date Luke. Slowly she read everything she wrote, all of those feelings rushed back into her. Then she came acrossed something she had totally forgot about. She wrote it staring at Luke when she couldn't sleep one night.

Then she was off. She started writing everything she was feeling now. Everything she had always wanted to tell Luke but never could. She just wrote as the tears flowed generously for her eyes feeling this overwhelming love which she found herself in the middle of.

----------------------------

so??? let me know...the next ch will porbably be the last ch im not sure yet.. im seeing where the story takes me!!


	8. what's love gotta do with it? EVERYTHING...

ok guys this is it.. the final chapter.thanks for all the feedback..and a big thanks to maddy, cat, erin and pao..! u guys rock... sorry i haven't updated i was just scared. this chapter was like my whole reason for writing and i'm so glad i did. so i needed it to be perfect even though after many hours of writing .. i stil dont think it is. so please review tel me what you think!

****

****

**Ch. 8: what's love gotta do with it? EVERYTHING!**

Driving to Lorelai Gilmore's house, Luke was terrified. He hadn't seen or spoken to lorelai since he left Thursday night, it was now Monday. Actually it was 3 o'clock Tuesday morning, but he didn't bother with time anymore. Once he left he felt no need to know the day or time or the recent baseball scores. It was pitch black outside and it seemed as if every light in star's hollow was off. Every one that is except lorelai's bedroom light. He pulled into her driveway quietly and that was the first thing that caught his eye. Lorelai Gilmore's bedroom light. The place he had spent so much nights, legs tangle tight.

Luke knew from the moment he saw lorelai that it was impossible not to fall in love with her. But he never knew he could fall this deep or this hard. Everything he saw somehow reminded him of lorelai. It was always in the back of his mind that lorelai was the one, but Luke never wanted to say anything because he thought she would get scared and run. But now he couldn't hold it in any longer he had to be truthful and tell her what was his heart's desire, HER forever and always.

Luke opened the door to his truck and hopped out. Shutting it quietly he inhaled a deep breath. He stood there silently and shut his eyes, remembering what he had planned on saying. He proceeded to her front door but when he was walking up the steps he noticed a figure out of the corner of his eye. Creeping over to the swing trying to make out the shady figure Luke slowly began to realize it was Lorelai. Her knees were pulled to her chest with her arms wrapped around her ankles and her forehead smushed against her kneecaps. A light blanket covered her shoulders gently. As Luke came closer to lorelai's sleeping body the one thing that stood out was a book. But it wasn't a reading book or a magazine kind of book it was more of a journal. Luke had never thought of lorelai as a journal writing type of woman but then again he didn't know everything about her. He just stood there and smiled as he saw the woman he loved before him. Lorelai began to stir and Luke suddenly became frightened again. This was it, either she would forgive him and they could move on or she would hate him forever.

Lorelai, still groggy with her eyes shut, began to move inhaling and exhaling loudly. She lifted her head and opened her eyes to find a tall; sleepy eyed restless looking prince in front of her. She jumped slightly but then realized it was HER prince, Luke. Her curly hair was big and fizzy sticky out in every direction. Her eyes were swollen, puffy and red, and her clothes hardly matched. Both just staring at each other, not sure of what to say.

"luke.." her voice cracked as she barely whispered his name. She shut her eyes trying to hold back the tears but she couldn't resist, they began to flow. Luke's heart sunk at the very moment. He sat down next to her and spoke.

"aww lorelai, I don't… want you to cry…I have a lot to tell you." He placed his hand on her back and she flinch slightly at his touched, but a sensation ran through her body. A sensation that only Luke could make her have.

She sniffled, " I have a lot to say too, but that's nothing new to you." She said sarcastically trying to lighten the moment.

"Hey, why is your bedroom light on when you're out here?"

"umm I really don't know. I can't remember. It's been awhile since I slept so I'm not really on the ball lately." She turned and faced him. He went to speak but she beat him to it. "Luke.." she trailed off afraid of what she might say. " Watch out for Rory she said she's gonna kick your ass."

"great so not only do you hate me but I guess the whole town does to."

"I can't do this!" she said loudly getting up quickly and entered the house.

"Lorelai!" he said following her.

She stomped through the front door and entered the living room taking a seat on the couch. She put her head in her hands as Luke sat down next to her. Trying to stay calm she lifted her head, her eyes meeting his, she muttered, "I can't pretend I didn't lie in bed everyday since you left thinking that I would never see you again. I can't put on this act like I'm alright when really inside it's killing me to even look you in the eye. I'm so glad that you came back, but I can't bury all those thoughts and feels that were running through me the whole time you were gone. The one thing I can do is listen. I NEED you to tell me everything, Luke. Why did you leave? What were you thinking? How did you feel? If you can't do that then please leave. But if you can, you tell me and I'll give you something that will explain everything on my part."

Luke sat there taking everything in and not saying a word. Lorelai was beginning to get nervous, afraid that she might have said too much. Suddenly Luke rose. Lorelai's head fell thinking she had blew her last chance with the man she loved. But to her surprise he didn't leave. Instead he moved in front of her so he was sitting on the coffee table. Lorelai let out a big sigh of relief.

Hitting him on the arm she joked, " don't do that you jackass!"

Turning serious, Luke placed his manly hands on her knees. "Ok first of all I have to say I'm so sorry. I mean it, I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to freak out on you at the inn, and then leave you, that's not me, but something happened and I had to take care of it." She touched his face staring into his deep blue eyes listening contently. " I really don't know what came over me at the inn. I was just kinda hurt when I said I love you and you looked all freaked like it didn't mean anything to you. After that I just drove for like 3 hours straight, and I had no clue where I was going. I couldn't stop thinking about you and how I must of hurt you so bad with all that I had said."

"You did, it hurt so much, but I hurt you just as bad." Lorelai whispered with tears gliding down her cheeks.

"And then finally I stopped driving and I ended up at sniffy's which was just the icing on the cake from hell." She laughed a little but still engrossed in his story. "My phone rang and it was jess. He was in New York again and got it to some money problems. Some guys were after him and if he didn't get the money by the night they would have hurt him or even killed him. So I had to go. But I came here first to see you. I just couldn't tell you. I saw how hurt you were and I regretted even coming knowing that it would hurt you more when I left. But you have to understand that it was killing me to know that you were hurting and I was the one who caused it. I watched those others guys hurt you and I promised myself AND you that I wouldn't be one of those guys. And then I broke my promise. I'm so sorry. And the whole time I just kept thinking of my life without you. I've been so miserable, and seeing you now crying it breaks my heart. Lorelai I love you with every ounce of my body. I will never hurt you again." Luke was about to continue but his eyes were glazed over with water and a finger silenced him from talking anymore. Lorelai quickly got up and went outside returning in a matter of seconds. She headed Luke the book he had noticed earlier.

A little confused Luke questioned, "What's this?"

"Ok well you see, I've always sucked at relationships and ran from my feelings, you know the story. Anyway I didn't want that to happen between us, and I knew I couldn't say everything I was feeling so I decided after our first date that I would keep a journal of all my feelings and thoughts about you and even us." Luke went to open it but she quickly shut it. "I'm not done yet. I don't want you to hate for what's in there. It was extremely selfish of my to keep my feelings from you but I don't wanna do it anymore. After you left I was.. a mess. And then I found this book because It had been bury in the mess that I called life. Once I found it all those feelings rushed back into me and if it weren't for the book I would still hating you right now. After that I wrote every single emotion that I was feeling about you leaving. And I just couldn't stop and that's when you found me on the porch. So I want you to read it."

Taking a deep breath Luke lifted the cover. This emotion filled ledger wasn't extremely large; it was basically your regular journal size except it was covered in hello kitty stickers. Every page in the book had writing on it. Some pages had little drawings, a few had pictures, but most were covered in writing. Lorelai's eyes never left him as he read through each page. It took lorelai over 9 months to write all that was in her journal but it only took Luke 20 minutes to read it. When he finished his face was blank and lorelai's mind was racing and her heart was pounding.

"Luke say something," She begged.

"Why couldn't you tell me that you loved me from our first date? Why didn't you say I love you when I was actually awake instead of when I was sleeping?" Luke asked looking her hard in the eyes.

"I don't know. With you everything is so different. I wanted to tell you so many times and I tried so hard, I just didn't want to ruin this. So instead of telling you I would say it while you were sleeping or whispered it after you hung up the phone." She said straining to find the right words. "but now I want to tell you everything."

Luke saw the look on her face while talking and immediately knew how she felt. Hell he had been hiding his feeling for her for eight years. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. He whispered softly in her ear "tell me everything now."

"God I love you so much. Ha, I sorry for the last couple of pages where I repeatedly called you asshole! I have to tell you something." Her face switched from joking to serious in two seconds flat.

"ook" Luke said concerned.

"When you were gone I had so much time to think. I kept thinking about how my life was so good with you in it. It was like with you my world was full of brilliant colors, but as soon as you left all I saw was black and white. I cried so much that I thought my eyes were gonna fall out. You left me defenseless dependent and alone, and I hated you for it. Then I realized I wasn't really hating you I was hating myself for driving you away. I'm sorry for everything and I never wanna be without you again. So…" she locked eyes with him and kneeled in between his legs. "Luke will you marry me? I need you in my life; you open my eyes to so many things I never thought possible. You're my reason for loving. Please be my husband?" She asked with a shy grin on her face.

Shaking his head, "You are completely crazy, but god damn I love you for it. Of course I'll marry you. You just had to beat me to it didn't you."

"You do you mean?"

Luke pulled a small velvet box from his pant pocket. "I was planning on giving you this." He opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond engagement ring. He quickly shut it causing her to jump slightly, "but now you don't get it. Where's my ring?" he asked jokingly.

"lukkee!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him for the first time in almost a week. " god that feels so right" she said pulling her lips from his.

Taking her left hand he slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you, and I'll never stop loving you." With those last words he scooped her up and carried her to their bedroom, where the night was filled with passion and an overwhelming love that flowed between the two of them.


End file.
